Unbelievable
by Jeremy Ray Logsdon
Summary: Jason still can't believe his good luck.


_**Disclaimer :** The Power Rangers not mine in any way, shape, or form. For those of you who don't know me, let me tell you that I go by the movie more than the show. Ergo, Power Rangers wear armor. There is no magic spandex in this fic._

### Unbelievable  
by : [Jeremy Ray Logsdon][1]

"Unbelievable," Jason muttered. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe a lot of things. Just twenty-four hours ago, his world had been very normal. And now... It was like Earth had been turned into a giant comic book. A space witch living on the moon with a flying monkey. Floating heads and talking robots. Armor-clad superheroes in giant fighting machines. And he was the leader. The Red One. 

He twisted his wrist, smiling as his shiny red and silver Power Morpher appeared. Red sparkles of light appeared around his hand as the Morpher just popped into being. Billy had given him some type of explanation. Pocket dimensions or something. But however it worked, it was impressive to see. 

Standing up, he looked in his mirror. He held the Morpher in one hand, holding it out before him. Then, he thrust it straight above his head. That was, after all, what Zordon had told them to do. "Hold your Power Morphers high in the air..." He couldn't remember the exact quote, but it was something to that extent. 

At the moment, he couldn't even remember what they had done when they morphed. All he knew was that as soon as he shouted, "Tyrannosaurus!," he had been bombarded with a rush of adrenaline so powerful, it took several moments for his thoughts to be coherent again. 

"That doesn't look right," Jason muttered. He held it by the handle on the back, turning it over to look at the shiny coin. It was presumably made of gold, but it was so shiny, it looked fake. He ran a fingertip over the design, smiling. The Tyrannosaurus seemed to suit him. 

Jason thrust the Morpher out before him suddenly. "Maybe both hands..." He placed his left hand on top of the morpher, and a strange sense of realization passed through him. This was the right way. "Tyrannosaurus!" he shouted. 

He was startled to feel the energy course through him again. He hadn't intended to morph when he said it. The Power whirled through him, shooting him through adrenaline. Between one blink and the next, he was clad in his gleaming, red armor. 

"Wow," he sighed. He flexed a bicep, delighting in realizing that it was considerably larger now. As he looked at his reflection, he saw that while his shoulders were about the same, perhaps a little larger, the rest of him was absolutely packed with muscle. Yet, as he attempted a simple move, he also realized that he could move with the greatest of ease. He would have thought that wearing such armor would be cumbersome, but it felt perfectly natural. 

He gently touched the black visor on his helmet. He could see his fingers resting on it before his face, but he couldn't begin to actually see the visor. His vision wasn't obstructed in the least. It was almost as though the visor were his eyes, not something he was looking through. Then, he realized something else. 

It was like a voice speaking to him, only nonverbally. As soon as he tried to comprehend it, he lost the concept. But it was still there. There was knowledge in his head that shouldn't have been there. "Activating Power Scan," he said simply. With a red flash before his eyes, he saw that his helmet had been changed. The visor was gone, replaced with a sheet of silver. A red line ran from one side of the silver visor to the other. 

His vision, however, was drastically changed. Off to his left, his name was printed in white. Very simply, it said Jason. "As if I wouldn't know that." And then he realized that the name wasn't there for him. The name was there because he was now linked into the Command Center's computers. The Command Center identified him as Jason. Information on everything he looked at filed across his field of vision. Temperature, stability... He even realized there was a tiny crack in his mirror he had never seen before. 

"Jason?" a deep booming voice suddenly asked. 

"Who's there?!" he shouted, spinning around. 

"It is Zordon," the voice answered. "I am speaking to you through the communications system in your helmet." 

"Oh, hi Zordon," Jason said with a smile. "You startled me." 

"That was not my intention, Jason," Zordon assured him. "At the Command Center, we are notified when you morph. Is there a problem?" 

"No, I'm sorry about that," Jason stammered, suddenly nervous. _Is this the same as personal use!_ "I was looking at my morpher, and I... I'm really sorry, Zordon." 

"It is okay, Jason," Zordon said. "It is normal that you desire to explore your new found abilities. If you like, you may come to the Command Center and use our Holographic Training Facilities." 

"That would be great!" Jason cried enthusiastically. "How do I get there?" 

"Touch your belt buckle when you are ready to teleport here, and think of the Command Center," Zordon informed him. "That will insure you arrive here." 

"Will do, Zordon." There was a slight click as the radio systems closed off. 

Jason made a quick movement, chuckling as his limbs made a real whooshing sound. "I can't believe I'm a superhero," Jason sighed. No matter what happened, he was a superhero. Even if he dropped dead tomorrow, he would be a superhero. Even if he had to leave the country, although he couldn't even begin to fathom a reason for why that should happen, he would be a superhero. He had already protected the Earth in one fight, and Jason Scott was in for the long haul, one way or another. 

He touched his belt buckle, thought of the Command Center, and squeezed the sides. As his body was consumed in red sparks of light and he felt a sense of weightlessness tug at him, one word remained ensconced in his mind. 

Unbelievable. 

### The End

   [1]: mailto:jeremyl@scrtc.com



End file.
